Corazón destrozado
by rox siniestra
Summary: Sophie es abandonada por la única persona a la que ella ama, comienza a sentir nostalgia y siente que algo le falta, luego comienza a intentar olvidarle, pero no lo logra...


**Yo: bien ni yo se como escribí esto**

**Tsubasa: muy simple, te sientes así…**

**Yo: T.T parte de mi situación amorosa esta en este fic… antes de que alguien más me deprima, Dark dilo**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

_**Sophie Poov**_

Esta noche siento tu ausencia, mientras veo la casa vacía, sentí una extraña sensación que me hizo sentir un vacío en mi corazón. Te busque con la mirada, y ha cada minuto mi angustia crecía, al final solo puede hallar pequeños rastros de tu inexplicable ida. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejar tu aroma en cada esquina?

Si tantas cosas te llevaste en menos de un día, no te costaba llevarte los restos de mi corazón, él cual dejaste echo trizas…

Note que te olvidaste el perfume que llevaste puesto en nuestra primera cita, y al verlo recordé la gracia de tu risa. Y de paso abandonaste parte de mi vida.

Encontré una de tus fotografías, la mira con melancolía. Después de varias horas los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en el cuarto, y sentí la falta del ser que amo.

Unos minutos necesite para saber que perdí mi fe, mientras busque la agonía, la cual me mando una señal tan notoria que me ayudo a comprender la vida

No he dejado de pregustarme ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sabiendo que dejaste tu recuerdo en mis pensamientos.

Pero aun sigo sin entender, si tantas cosas te llevaste en menos de un día, no te costaba llevarte los restos de mi corazón, él cual dejaste echo trizas. Volví a notar tu perfume, y con ello volví a escuchar aquella hermosa risa, hasta que recordé que abandonaste parte de mi vida.

…

Ya no sé que decir, mi historia la conocen todos. Fue muy fácil ver como llegaste a mí, pero fue casi imposible dejarte partir. Mi amor por ti jamás desapareció, solo se fue a para saber a que sabe la libertad, ya que esto fue una decisión que el destino tomo.

Hace un tiempo pude sentir que eras mi todo, pero hoy me es imposible lograr mencionar tu nombre, y entender que nunca fui tu amor.

Pensé en ir a buscarte y de nuevo entregarte mi corazón, pero no lo hice para poder recuperarme y dejar este dolor en el pasado.

No me fue fácil comprender que jamás regresaras, me duele el recordar que a mi lado ya no estas.

…

Ahora mismo estoy llorando, porque sé que esta decidido, aun no he podido olvidarte, pero reconozco que ya lo he intentado todo, y sé que aun sigo sufriendo.

Luego de tu partida no lo pude soportar, pero sé que fue inevitable, ya que en el fondo sabia que algún día me abandonarías. Tal vez este no es el mejor momento para entenderlo, pero si lo es para aceptarlo.

De ese amor que sentí solo me queda el recuerdo, sé que no he dejado de amarte, pero aun así tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

Ahora lo entendí, puede que separados estemos mejor…

…

Una persona me dio la peor noticia, que él esta feliz, viviendo con un nuevo amor, ¿Es mejor que yo?, ella no te amara como te amo yo, pero hará que yo no deje de llorar.

Supongo que me pudiste olvidar, seguro te fue más fácil que dejarme en la soledad. Entiendo que nuestra relación no era de amor mutuo, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué hare con este amor que habita en mi corazón destrozado?

¿Cómo te lograre olvidar? Necesito aprender a vivir sin ti, alguien dígame ¿Como olvidare este amor tan fácilmente? ¿Qué debo hacer para que abandones mi mente?

¿Cómo lograste olvidarme?

Me gustaría seguir tu método de olvido, aunque pueda perderme. Me lleno de preguntas, y ninguna respuesta, pero ¿Será por algún motivo o solo será que no obtendría la respuesta que yo quisiera escuchan? Sé que te extraño, pero es solo por el miedo a estar eternamente sola.

…

¿Qué siento? Muy simple, no siento nada que no sea dolor. Se me terminaron las palabras de amor y comprensión, ya que murieron en todas la mañanas.

Me duele mucho, siento que me dispararon mil balas al corazón, ese aroma a jazmín se fue con el pasar del tiempo.

Sin amor me quede, tan desamada me siento, hace tiempo que no siento tus manos, las que creí eran amorosas.

¿Qué es lo que siento cuando lo he perdido todo? Tengo el alma destrozada, y estoy extrañando tus caricias y tus besos. No lo puedo soportar, no te he olvidado, y creo que no te podre superar. Sigo sufriendo ya que esto no acaba, y ahora siento un nudo en mi garganta.

…

Tengo que entender que ya nada hay entre nosotros dos, pero sé que tú eres mi otra mitad, no puedo renunciar a ti tan fácil, pero tampoco puedo seguir sufriendo este insoportable dolor. Y en el fondo de mi roto corazón aun creo que regresaras a mi lado.

Tal vez me invente un final feliz, donde ambos siempre estemos juntos, pero lo que soñé quedo en el olvido y perdí hasta el último de mis recuerdos de amor…

…

Como mi ultima esperanza de volverte a amar, decidí sentarme en la entrada ha esperarte, con aquel vestido que me regalaste, me puse tu perfume y comencé a esperarte.

A cada segundo que espero un poco de mi amor por ti pierdo…

Y en el aire siento una brisa muy cálida, y hay veces que pienso que es por el amor que hay en todas partes.

El tiempo pasó y no ha venido, y sentí a mi corazón hacerse añicos, al ver donde esta sentí que ya no tenía un corazón el cual amara a alguien. No sé que jamás sabré lo que ocurrió, comencé a correr con mis ojos llorando y note que perdí mi corazón.

Había perdido lo único que me importaba, incluso perdí ese sueño de un final feliz, que seguramente esta muerto junto con mi corazón, total ya no tengo nada que me importe o quiera…

Cuando lo perdí a él, lo perdí todo, para siempre…

**Yo: mi corazón roto*llora***

**Ryuga: no es para tanto…**

**Yo: ya se T-T bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: mejor dejamos que eso lo contesten los lectores**

**Yo: ok… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee T.T**


End file.
